


tangerines

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Grocery Store AU, Hinata is smooth, KageHina - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, kageyama doesn’t like tangerines -_-, kags is whipped, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: Kageyama had never liked tangerines.  So, when he found himself in his local grocery store with a tangerine rolling across the ground, he contemplated stepping on it.  What followed could only be described as the strangest day of Kageyama’s life.or: kagehina grocery store au
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	tangerines

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy peeps 
> 
> 🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

Kageyama had never liked tangerines. 

So, when he found himself in his local grocery store with a tangerine rolling across the ground, he contemplated stepping on it. But, Tobio figured that would look strange, and thus he decided to pick the fruit up. 

He was walking back to the fruit section to put the tangerine back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Sorry that's mine! I accidentally dropped it" the voice said. Kageyama turned to face the voice, and his breath caught in his throat. 

He was met with one of the most attractive people he had ever seen. The stranger was shorter than him, with unruly orange hair and big brown eyes. And his smile. God, that smile could light up the entire world. ~He looks like the tangerine he just dropped~ Kageyama thought to himself jokingly. 

“I’ve gotten that from quite a few people” the stranger chuckled. ~Wait, did Kageyama really say that out loud?~ Kageyama could feel his face turning red. "There you go" Kageyama said as he grabbed the tangerine and gave it to the stranger. "Thanks!" the redhead exclaimed. 

Tobio was about to walk away when he saw a small piece of paper at his feet. "Hey you dropped something-" he said as he looked up. But to his avail, the stranger had left. 

Kageyama looked at the paper. It looked like an ordinary piece of paper. He flipped it over, and to his surprise, there was writing on it! 

~Call me! ;)  
***-***-****  
from, tangerine~

Tobio left the grocery store that day with a smile on his face and a bag of tangerines.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emerqlds)
> 
> i had been wanting to write a fic but i didn’t have any ideas.... then out of literally NOWHERE inspiration struck haha


End file.
